Poisoned Beast
by Petals Of Liliah
Summary: A beast stayed hidden inside this young man known as Lass, well-controlled and kept back for a personal reason soon to be found out. Then came this certain day... The worst or best may come to Arme after unraveling this certain beast.


**Well, Hey! Again...**

**Yes, My inspiration train has been having a hitch on Lass and Arme lately. Probably post more after this. =))**

**Forgive me basically for Lass' OOC, since I intentionally made him out of it. You'll know why soon enough. xD**

**It's my first time writing... this kind of fanfic, let alone a 7,000 word oneshot. :))**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, would I state it again? I'm too stupid to be a programmer and own Grand Chase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot : Poisoned Beast<strong>

_People tend to hide their true intentions to themselves._

_Whenever they do, they create a beast inside... _

_Always ready to come out when it had the chance._

Arme leaned back on her chair comfortingly, stretching her arms up high as she yawned. Setting the thick book she held on the wooden desk, she playfully swung her feet back and forth.

"Mmmm..." She mumbled, her amethyst eyes glimmering with new joy.

Reading in the morning was always one of her habits. This morning wasn't any different. As soon as she woke up, she got up and began reading the next volume of "Potions and Spells." Everyone else in the Chase begged her not to read it. If she did, she'd test out every procedure and destroy the castle just like the last book.

The mage ignored their warning, shrugging it off completely. 'I'm just reading it. It's not like I'll sneak up at night and do some experiments.' she thought.

..._ And that's exactly what she did last time._

Well, the good thing was that it kept her ready and fully awake, rather than stumbling down on and on. Arme swung herself up and pushed aside the lavender curtains. Opening the windows made her feel the spring breeze enveloping her, and the bright orange ray stung her eyes pleasingly. She stayed there for awhile, enjoying the wind.

"Aah. Time to make breakfast!" Happy she was, making her hurriedly skip down to the kitchen to prepare some food. Before doing anything else, she tied her hair up loosely, which was now long enough to reach her stomach.

How long had it been since Grand Chase was formally organized? Weeks, months, and long years have already passed. They've experienced many adventures, gone to many dungeons and faced ferocious monsters. But their journey's still far from finished. They had a lot more to confront before experiencing their dream called 'peace'.

The purple-haired girl peeked into some shelves, tiptoed if she needed to. She stopped for a moment, placing a finger on her lips questioningly. "What should I cook today..." She asked herself. They've already eaten bacon and eggs yesterday, toasts the day before... Then suddenly she clasps her hands together, her eyes widening and mouth curving into a smile. You could just picture a bulb lighting right above her head.

"Pancakes, here we come!"

Arme had been in a daze as she prepared pancakes for all of them. Unexpectedly, she heard someone knock on the open door of the kitchen.

"Hey Arme, are you don- Pancakes!" Elesis's head peeked out from the edge of the door, her crimson eyes sparkling with delight at the sight of the delicious pancakes. She drooled just looking at it, licking her lips. Unconsciously, the redhead reached out just to try a tiny bit of those pancakes... but Arme slapped it away in an instant.

With a soft thrust, she had pushed Elesis out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut before the knight could run back inside. It had always been like this every day. Elesis would steal food before it was even brought to the table. Arme sighed in relief. She felt glad that she wouldn't have to cook more because of suddenly disappearing food.

A little while after Arme had heard the rest of the Chase coming down. She grabbed as many plates as she could and pushed the door open with her shoulder.

"Breakfast's ready!" She exclaimed happily, balancing the plates on hand as she neared the table.

"Ah-" A pink-haired girl sing-sang, "Arme! Here. Let me help." Amy stood up and hopped to help Arme with some of the plates, still humming melodies as she placed them down.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Elesis demanded, pouncing her fork and knife on the table over and over. Not a care in the world except for the food right in front of you, huh?

"Elesis, it's so early in the morning..." Ronan rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. He was hesitant on whether or not he should just let the hungry girl be or stop the irritating sound she's making right now.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Yum. Pancakes. Lire, feed me-" Ryan was at the opposite side of the table, his tone sweet and teasing. His eyes looked pleadingly at Lire who didn't seem bothered at all.

"No." Lire said flat-out. Her eyes were shut, eating the food on her plate in silence. _Just the perfect way to ignore the elf beside her_. She moved her seat as far away from Ryan who was unconsciously inching nearer and nearer to hers.

For a time, the orange-head stared at her in shock, as if saying 'I can't believe you rejected me.' Then he recovered quickly, putting a devious smug on his face, raising his brows along with it. You could tell that the face he's making right now would absolutely get on your nerves. "Why not? Just one bite. You know you want-"

"Again, no." Lire cut him off again, still focusing on eating her pancakes. "Give me some space will you?" She was already at the edge of the table, holding her plate in her hands as she ate.

"Bring me some coffee!" A demanding voice had ordered randomly, his head resting on the table lazily. His dark hair had seemed uncared for and he looked as dead asleep.

Beside the man was a girl with mismatched eyes, a pair of red and blue. Her blue hair swayed as eyes scanned on a book which had been leaning on the table. She wordlessly munched on her food, and would play with it when she was back to reading. "Do it yourself, Sieghart" She commented in a monotone voice, not even daring to look at the one just next to her.

"I don't want to! And the kitchen's so far away!" Sieghart groaned, complaining more.

Elesis, who had heard this, rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh. Right. You're too old to know how to make coffee. I bet you don't even know what coffee powder looks like."

Sieghart eyes flickered at Elesis' direction, slamming his hands on the table. "What? How dare you disrespect your grandpa?"

Elesis laughed so hard, clutching her stomach until she accidentally choked on her food. Her eyes were watering up just from laughing. "I can't believe you just called yourself grandpa."

Arme watched the rest of the Chase making their usual noise. It was already amusing just watching them. She would giggle at times, but she wouldn't ride with the conversation. Something was bothering the mage. She waited and waited, eating small slices at a time. She glanced at her side for the nth time, and it was _still_ empty.

_Lass still wasn't there._

Arme felt uneasy. It was normal to find him not with them by the table at mornings, but he would usually come to tell her by then.

She then stood up. "I'm going to go check on Lass." She shuffled impatiently and left her food on the table, knowing that Elesis would eat it anyway.

_Now where would he be? _She thought. The first thing that came to her mind was the training grounds. Immediately, she teleported to a field, wherein each direction would lead to a different environment. Arme had gotten used to teleporting in long-distances already, after some extensive years of practice. It paid off though, being really useful when she felt lazy running... though city to city kind of teleporting would drain her mana easily.

She scratched her head in confusion. _Lass isn't here? _The next thing that came up to her mind was his bedroom. She teleported once again right in front of a white door, a 'Lass' label in bright blue ink stuck to it. Arme fumbled the knob carefully and pushed it open.

The first thing you'd think when you see his room would be 'blue', and the other would be 'empty.' There wasn't much of anything except a wooden closet, a blue-gray sofa just inches away from the bed, a bedside table, a blue lamp and etched holes on the far-off wall where Lass would practice his kunai tossing.

Purple eyes focused more on the bed. A young man sat there, hunched back while his elbows rested on his knees. Silver hair drooped down right above the neck, covering his face. You could see his chest heaving slowly and hear his unsteady breaths as he sat there uncomfortably.

"Lass!" Worry rushed inside Arme. She ran to Lass, who had looked up to meet her eyes. "Lass, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." His voice sounded hoarse. Now that made Arme even more worried and concerned. He forced himself up, attempting to stand straight just to look _alright _as he says he is. His joints failed him, buckling his knees and struggled to grab hold on a ledge just for him not to fall.

Arme held his body for support and pushed him back on the bed. "You don't look fine to me." She placed her hands on her hip in frustration. "Lie down and rest, Lass!"

"But-"

"Nuh-uh! No buts! You can't even stand up!" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, just like a little kid. Pushing Lass to let him lie down properly, she brought the bright cobalt blanket up to his neck.

Arme sat there on the carpet, sitting on her heels. She looked straight into those cerulean eyes, curiosity evident in her face. "What happened?"

"I, uh..." Lass hesitated for a moment to come up with a great lie, but later sighed heavily in defeat when he saw Arme glaring at him. "got poisoned."

"Eh?" Her eyes started to widen.

"No it's not much of a big deal. Just horrible luck. The mission I had with Lire yesterday was so aggravating... Those monsters were so irritating... It's fine, though. The townspeople said it was normal to get poisoned, so they gave me the antidote right away."

Lass paused for a moment, shutting his eyes in exhaustion. He rested his arm on his forehead, mumbling a complaint. "I don't know why my head's killing me right now..."

Arme stared at the sick man for a moment. It was the first time Lass had been this careless. It made her want to laugh but that would just make him feel worse, like crushing his dignity maybe. She only giggled softly as she stood up and went for the door. "Well, I'll be back with some food you can eat, alright?"

"... Sorry. I promised to go with you on the festival... You can still go without me."

"It's fine! I'll stay here. I can still watch the fireworks with you from your window, right?"

The mage could see his frowned face turning into a smile even with his arm covering it.

"Right."

She made her way back down the staircase, occupied in the thought of what to cook for a sick person. Arme had never tried taking care of someone, well alone at least. And knowing that person being Lass, who is practically the one on top of her to-do list, even gave more pressure on her side.

Arme already stood by the kitchen and she still hasn't figured out on what to cook. She spotted Lire on the corner of her eye, walking along the hallway just to the direction of the training grounds. Ryan was with her as well.

"Lire! Uhm... Uh... What kind of food can you feed a sick person?" Arme questioned shyly, rubbing her thumbs together.

Lire looked up at Arme, smiling caringly. "I-"

"Are you sure you're asking the right person here, Arme? I mean, the last time Lire cooked for someone, specifically me, she made me realize hell was better than eating her cooking." Ryan interrupted Lire's words, grinning like an idiot who won a million dollars and shrugged it off entirely. She wasn't happy about it. Lire stared at him angrily, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him down.

"I think porridge is good. I'm guessing it's Lass, huh? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Right, Porridge! Why didn't I think of that?" Arme hit her fisted hand with the other, exclaiming like a child. "Oh, but why can't I just heal him?"

"It's an after-effect of the poison. Don't worry. A whole day of rest would make him go back to the arrogant bastard that he is." Lire waved off a goodbye at Arme, dragging a pained Ryan who was still being held by the ear. The blonde girl stomped on her way, ignoring the apologetic cries off the other elf that was forced to go along with her.

Arme's purple eyes looked at them, obviously entertained. Her laugh faded as soon as they left. She began cooking frustratingly. It took her awhile before she remembered all the ingredients and procedures. She couldn't feed an ill Lass with rotten food, now can she?

She let out a satisfying sigh, gaping at the hot white thick liquid that was right in front of her. _Now to give it to Lass! _She thought.

Teleporting would be easier, but it would make everything else on the bowl spill because of her being a klutz. Instead, she strolled back up the stairs and back to Lass' room as silent as she could be. Setting the bowl on the bedside table, Arme poked the man's cheek gently.

"Lass, I got you some porridge."

Lass lazily opened his eyes, looking at Arme for a second and at the porridge. He opened his mouth, as if he was prepared to be fed.

Arme frowned at this, her brows arched angrily. "It's bad to eat lying down, Lass! You'll get all fat and chubby. Though that wouldn't be so bad..."

The words fat and chubby _cannot_ be associated with the thief. Woops, his pride is cracking. He held himself up, propping himself by the headboard. He was still slouched, and was still waiting for Arme to feed his oh-so-hungry mouth.

Arme waited for him to get the spoon from her small fingers, but he didn't. He was motionless, lips still agape. "Eh? I'm feeding you?"

Cerulean eyes looked up at her, sad ones. He pouted adorably, looking just about to cry. _Oh my god._ That was the only thing Arme could think of. This is a dream, this is a dream, just a dream, the best dream of her life...

_Lass was trying to look cute, and it's working._

"You don't want to?" Lass asked. Arme swore he was just doing puppy-dog eyes just now. She couldn't bear it. She started to get rosy just by remembering the face he made just then.

"N-no, no! I will! Here, say A-h!"

Arme continued to feed the still-cute Lass. She didn't think he would obey quickly, something such as being fed like a baby, pretending every scoop was an airplane. He was really getting all excited, much as a baby who wanted to eat the plane to bits. Why is this cute side of Lass appearing now? Reasonably, this would ruin Lass' very reputation of being the calm and cool kid he usually is. It was even unbelievable that _he _really was Lass. Not to mention how she almost wanted to cuddle him like a teddy bea-

Arme shook off her thoughts, not bothering to ponder on it more. All that matters was that this _was _Lass, and she's absolutely enjoying it.

"Ah! I forgot water!" She stood up, fixing some of the mislaid parts of her outfit. "I'll go get you some." Before Arme could even take a step for the door, she was stopped by Lass.

"I don't need water."

Lass grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her back to sit down. She stumbled, but managed to propel herself from wounding herself from the action. His arm wrapped around Arme's neck selfishly, their heads just an inch apart.

"Don't leave..." His words were like a soft whisper to Arme's ears, just like a soothing lullaby to a baby. Sweet and cunning at the same time... it was nerve-wrecking on her part.

"All I need is you Arme. Just you."

Oh, those words totally hit Arme spot on. He has never said those words, and the mage had _never _thought of him actually saying those words at all. It gave chills down her spine. She never knew that his words could just make her faint anytime. This wasn't the usual Lass, not at all.

_Was this an after-effect of the poison as well?_

Either way, she wouldn't mind. The chances of seeing his other personalities are thinner than you thought. Arme would take this chance before she could ever get another. She smiled just imagining what kind of expressions she'd see from him. _Oh, this is so exciting._

Her fingers started to stroke his loose strands of hair, just falling by his face. He didn't seem to mind, still breathing steadily as she played with his hair. It was soft and silky, not like a man's hair. He started dozing off just at the same time she was.

They fell asleep there, Arme's fingers still entangled on his hair.

Arme woke up in a daze, comprehending where she was and what she was touching. She looked up, meeting bright eyes. It was dark, probably past sunset by now.

"Morning, sunshine." Lass sat on the cushion, one of his knees up. His striker vest hung loose from his shoulders, and he seemed to have removed his gloves since he was sweating a lot. His black tights clung to his legs and the blue straps that wrapped around his waist were all jumbled and slack. It seemed like he really was in a stress today.

"Hu- How long have you been awake, Lass?" She asked, stretching her arms and legs comfortably.

"A few hours ago."

"Eh? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, they say you wake a sleeping princess with a kiss." He shrugged playfully.

Arme jumped to the bed, sitting right beside Lass. She felt his temple with her free hand, checking his temperature and frowning as it was still burning hot. "Mmm... You need to rest more Lass."

He sat there, staring intently at the eyes of the purple-haired girl. His azure eyes bore into her until she felt her nerves breaking down. She couldn't move, literally. His arms were leaning against the wall, the one just right behind her. Lass was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed but his eyes remained the same.

"Lass, you shouldn't push yourself. Rest some more." Aware of his state, she felt more worried that he'd pass out, or worried that she doesn't know what he's thinking right now. Well, it's not like she ever knew. The Lass she loves was unreadable and mostly unpredictable.

"No..." He drew his face closer to hers. He did look ill, though wasn't acting like he was sick at all. No, not at all. His eyes seemed to prove it.

Arme's heart just skipped a beat, like those times when she'd chase butterflies in the garden_. Close, too close._ She wanted to pull back further, but the wall behind her just stopped her from doing so. She wanted to find another alternative to escape those lips. _Any way at all just to get away from looking at his face._ Unfortunately, she wasn't even determined to look for one because of a certain distraction right in front of her. Oh, just a finger away... She closed her eyes anxiously. She couldn't handle to see further any longer. She wanted to say _'My heart's going to explode!' _so badly, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Well, we _are _talking about Lass here. Lass is just the thing to make the exploding thing possible.

A little bit more... Arme's brows curved and her tiny fists wanted to grab onto something just for the heck of releasing her anxiety. That wasn't all though. She could feel his soft breaths; smell his scent, a mix of metal and the desert. She couldn't stop asking for more inside her. It just felt so good being a breath away from each other. She felt so scared.

_She felt so excited. _

Yes, for one, Lass has never kissed her. In fact, the only thing they've done so far was hug. And how long they've been together? More than a year already. She didn't mind him not kissing her at all, since she had never tried. Although now this interested her. _Why didn't Lass want to kiss me?_

At first dread filled her. _Maybe he doesn't like me too much and now he's forcing himself to kiss me or like- _Then suddenly it was all gone.

The thrill, the ecstasy, the pleasure. It was all there. Kissing Lass just made everything inside her shut down, except her body. She moved on impulse, her hands wrapping around his neck. It was hypnotizing, like she could only see him only, not caring about anything else. It wasn't long before they had to pull apart, their foreheads touching. Arme felt so disappointed. _More._ She wanted to say but she was too shy.

Lass wasn't anywhere near shy though.

"And here I thought you didn't know how to kiss." He muttered under his breath, his lips curving into a sly smile for a split second just as he noticed the apple cheeks Arme was having.

Of course, a man wouldn't settle for only _one _kiss.

Right after subtle, tender kisses across the corner of her lips, he went for another kiss. This time he wanted something. Something _more, _as Arme had said. He moved his arms down to her waist, pulling her closer.

_More._ That's what he wanted.

Arme was startled by his actions. She attempted open her amethyst eyes, it seemed like Lass didn't want her to. He pushed his tongue forward, making a certain Arme force her mouth open. Surprised by the attack, she whimpered.

_Oh god._ Her mind was still processing midway. The words were all jumbled up. His tongue... my mouth... can't breathe... She still couldn't comprehend what was going on, all she knew was that Lass was making her breathless.

"Mmm..." Her voice came out as a moan. She attempted to speak, but another kiss sealed her off, making her unable to catch her breath.

"Lass..." She tried a second time, this time at least Arme had said a name. _At least let me talk Lass! _She screamed inwardly. The other intention in her mind that screamed for _More _was winning. It wasn't much of a fair fight either.

Arme could feel the hem of her top slowly being pulled up, a warm hand trailing just after it. The other hand wouldn't just idly wait for fun either. It had slipped down to her knee, raising itself just to stroke her thigh upward, reaching for her skirt...

The places where Lass' smooth hands was stung with warmth. His lips traced her neck, just about right to make her shoulders stiffen.

But that wasn't the point.

The mage let out a yelp with a jump, attempting to stop those irresistible hands that were just about to reach the back of her chest...

"W-Where are you touching Lass!"

_Too noisy. _Lass had thought. He returned to kissing Arme's lips again, just to keep her quiet, but also to see that adorable face of hers when she couldn't handle the kiss.

Arme heard footsteps growing louder and louder, and the click of a door. _Oh god, oh god. Push him away. _She told herself.

Her instincts completely disobeyed.

"Arme you didn't come down for dinner so I-" The voice seemed to have been Ronan's. She couldn't see him since Lass was still there, silver hair blocking her vision, soft lips being used as her silencing order, and the heavy breathing she's been doing after Lass had just mercilessly done another kiss. Fiercely.

"I-uh... I'll leave your food by the door." Ronan's voice was unsteady. _Oh no! _Arme tried to reach out for help but she already heard the door closing once again.

_Ronan... He saw us! Please please please, I beg you. Let him forget everything! _She prayed to the gods. This was great, the most embarrassing thing she's ever been caught on doing. She wouldn't want to be caught in action, _again._

Arme pushed Lass chest away from hers, Oh she wanted to sulk so badly for doing that. Shutting her amethyst eyes and catching her breath steadily. "Enough..." She wanted to shout, but it ended up as a murmur, as she was still breathless from all the conceited kisses Lass was giving her.

_Pout._ He pouted, giving his cute side back out of him. Just imagine a puppy having those azure eyes, wanting a bone from his master. Apparently the master was Arme, and also the bone. His eyes were filled with pleading but also with desire.

"Why?"

_Oh no... Not that look. Please not that look. I really want to pet you right now. _Arme looked at him with a tempted look, soon averting her eyes just to make sure she wouldn't give in.

"No, Lass. There's um... Dinner! There's food outside, okay? I'm getting all hungry too!" She made quite a reasonable excuse, but looks like Lass was still persistent.

"Can't we eat later?"

_Yes. _"No, Lass." Arme stuck her tongue out playfully, jumping out of the bed with a leap. As she opened the door, a tray with two plates and drinks were placed neatly. It seemed as if Elesis had peacefully laid off their food for today. She paced back inside the room and sat beside Lass who had been sitting cross-legged, his back resting on the wall. His eyes were closed, looking really tired and sleepy. Arme planned to make him sleep right after finishing his dinner.

"You can't skip dinner, especially when you're sick right now!"

One of his bright blue eyes peeked at Arme, a playful smug running across his face. "I will. If-" His arms latched around her hips, pulling her closer unexpectedly. He placed his chin on her shoulder, giving a whisper to her ear. "you feed me again."

Lass couldn't see her reaction, seeing she was facing away from him. But he was sure that it would be worth looking at since he could see that up to her ears were flushed red.

"P-promise you'll sleep after?"

"Fine."

"Okay!" She grabbed a plate and took a spoonful from it, handing it out to her side. Lass ate it obediently; munching the food he was given. They took turns on eating. C'mon, Arme only has two hands for one person to feed.

She was having so much fun. Lass was eating clumsily, clumsier than her, seriously. Some of the grains were hanging on his chin. She giggled, staring at his confused face. Her thumb brushed off the grain, sticking to her finger.

"Messy." She said, laughing all the way. Lass stared at her before grabbing unto her wrist, daring to inch his face closer to her palm. He ate the rice grains, which was at his chin, was at Arme's finger, was at his tongue, and he ate it.

"Did I clean my mess?" He asked jokingly, making the purple mage blush even more.

"A-" She was about to retort until they heard a loud thud on the floor and an infuriating laugh.

Their heads shot a glance at the door, spotting a redhead girl banging her fist on the carpet while restraining her laughs on the ground as she bit her lower lip. There were more. A cherry-eyed girl and long pink pigtails was peeking from the already wide opened door, her head tilted to the side and her mouth shaped like a donut. Beside her was another man, redhead and a band-aid was stuck on his nose. His expression seemed shock and surprised, but amusement was also in it. There also sat Lire, who was shaking her head in a gesture of saying 'Idiots.' And Ryan was at the back of the rest of the stalking gang, his hands behind his head with a grin on his face.

"I know Ronan said you guys were doing something but I never thought I'd see this!" Elesis exclaimed, still pouncing the carpet as she couldn't stop laughing.

Jin was next to talk, the red-haired man who was now beside Elesis, crouching. "This... This _is _Lass, right?"

"No, it's a ninja impersonating him. Wait, someone check his temperature. He might be sick!" Ryan replied with pride. No one knew if he was actually serious or not.

"Oh god Ryan. A ninja? You think Lass could even... He's an assassin, let alone a striker already... God, why am I in love with an idiotic tree hugger?" Lire questioned, slapping her forehead as another gesture of telling that Ryan is really stupid.

With this, the orange-haired elf slumped back and continued moping at a corner. He pouted at his knees that were cuddled onto him, as if it was the one depressing him. "... Whatever, smarty-pants."

When the other elf was just about to take back what she just said, she got interrupted by Amy, who was really interested at the two who were sitting on top of the bed, her eyes turning into wide discs. "So this is what they do when they're alone..."

"N-no! We wer-" Arme tried to defend herself, but was completely ignored with the overwhelming turn they were having on the Chase's discussion. This is practically the bad habit of the group.

Always talking at the same time.

"Oh so you do this and that when you're alone with someone..." Amy's pink eyes were sparkling, turning to face Jin. "Should we do that too, Jin?"

Jin's face burned bright red, averting his eyes from hers. "Y-you shouldn't listen to Ryan. He says a lot of lies you wouldn't want to know."

"What? If you think what Arme and Lass are doing right now is extreme, you've _got _to be kidding me. Lire and I are already past that stage." Ryan smirked, earning a sparking glare from Lire.

"Shall I break your other ear as well?" The blonde elf asked, masking a bright devilish smile.

Ryan put his arms up in surrender. "No thank you."

"Hey, Arme. Are you going to eat that chicken? If you ain't touching it I'll just go grab it." Elesis' head suddenly popped up from nowhere, making Arme yelp weakly. The knight was staring at the untouched plate, her mouth leaking with drool. Sweat dropped from Arme's face, knowing the Elesis who always had an empty stomach.

"Sure." Arme replied, suddenly not feeling hungry.

Arme watched for a moment, her purple eyes glinting with delight. She looked up, hoping to see Lass' face. She did see it, but he looked really tired, pained if observed carefully. Reaching up a hand to his forehead, she realized he was still burning up. Apparently what he gets for teasing around.

"Guys, I think Lass needs some rest... So could you um..."

_Ignored._

"There's a sick person here, hello?"

_Still ignored._

_Now this is annoying. _Arme stood up, her eyes glaring at the group who was disturbingly noisy. She balled one of her hands and slowly forming frosts around her fist. Opening it up again, a huge snowflake appeared, floating right above her open palm.

"_Don't come crying back to me after I freeze you all up."_ Arme threatened in a stern, ferocious stone.

Every single one of them stopped. They've heard that same voice before, and the last time was a perfect nightmare. No, they wouldn't want a mad Arme break loose, not again. Firestorms hurt the most, but ice cold snow would still be painful to your skin. One thing you'd really put on your 'guidelines to life' scrapbook would be _never make a mage mad. Especially if it was a certain battle mage that could throw you off with a single blow._

At once, all of them ran in an instant, Elesis was first, running with the tray. They dispersed like reacting cells, it was actually stunning how fast they ran. Even Arme was surprised, her finger touching her lips in bewilderment, tilting her head to the side.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked herself, dispelling the snowflake off her hand.

"Wow. An angelic devil?" A voice commented sarcastically. It was Lass, who was back to his husky voice and worn out self, which made it clear that he needed to rest.

Arme just grinned. "You should sleep now. You look really tired. I'll go and leave you alone now, alright?"

"Wait." She was stopped again, for the third time... or was it the fourth?

"Sleep with me." He bluntly said.

"... Huh? No! No! No!" She motioned her arms, forming an X and shook her head violently. "Nuh-uh!"

"Too shy now, are you?" Lass smiled in triumph, obviously winning in this debate.

Arme puffed her cheeks. She would always lose to Lass when it came to decisions like this. Taunting her and all that. But then she was good at begging into making him do things, once she brought out her cute and cuddly side.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything, alright?" He reached out his arms, waiting for Arme to just jump in into a trap. Oh, did I say trap? I meant a loving hug, a very lovable hug.

They laid down there for a while, unmoving but staring intently at each other. Arme was still making up her mind, pinpointing what she's supposed to feel right now. Was it excitement, fear, joy, tense? Maybe it was all. She wasn't sure herself.

Couldn't help but let her eyes scan the moment, it was probably the first time seeing Lass sleep, much in fact in nightclothes, in which she didn't know when he had changed at all. Probably when she was fumbling about making her snowflake diminish. The gray sweater he wore were loose on his arms, but you could really shape out his muscles, proving that he had been working out lately. Arme didn't want to look further at the bottom because that would just make Lass tease her more. Why would you look under the blankets anyway?

She heard a chuckle from Lass, who was still gazing at her with those intense azure eyes. _Why was he laughing? _She probably made a weird face. It made her touch her cheeks by the thought, bringing back her so-called composure.

"With that face of yours, you're making me want to touch you more." He brushed the back of his palm on her cheek, while his other arm was still under his head, elbow bent.

"... Eh?"

"Should I?" His hand moved up to her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. His thumb gently traced down to her lower lip, just enough to make Arme come down with shivers. He shifted, hovering over her, his fingers still trailing the corner of her lips. His elbow was supporting him up, and soon his knees were the one holding him up. Wide eyes stared at him, wider and wider as he was only a few inches away.

"W-wait! Stop! You said you w-weren't gonna touch me..." Arme suddenly blurted out, her face being blocked by her hands.

"Mmm..." He began, Now his hand rested on the bed and the other, which was molesting her lips earlier, had reached itself to her waist. He added a cunning smile just to top it off, "Did I?"

"... Meanie!"

"C'mon Arme. Remove your hands."

She shook her head again, "No! If you do anything I promise I will _not _talk to you for a whole week! I won't cook anything for you! Not even your favorite cherry pie!" (I don't know who made this cherry pie thing a custom to Lass' favourite food, but heck oh well. xD it's awesome.)

Lass stared in shock for a moment, then sighed in defeat. He propped himself back to lie beside Arme, staring at her still covered face.

"Fine."

Arme peeked at first, checking to see if he was really telling the truth. When she was sure of it, she slowly took off her hands away from her face.

_Wrong move._

Lass had done a sneak attack, pressing his lips against Arme's. It was quick, quicker than Arme had expected it, and it made her sad. Wait, why was she sad? She wanted _more _of it... Ah, more could wait. He pulled away right away, smiling like a genius that he really is, honestly. "My good night kiss."

Lass huddled her close to him, a gentle arm over her. She looked up at Lass, smiling rather than complaining. _A good night kiss wouldn't hurt. _Arme was coping with the quick change of pace. She snuggled close to his chest, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Lass?"

"Hm?"

"Well... Uh... I know it's weird but... Why touch me now? I mean... How long we've been together and you haven't kissed me once..."

Lass chuckled, feeling his breath just right above her. "Cute."

"Huh?" She looked up, meeting those blue eyes that were as bright as the moon.

"_Irresistible_. That's what I call you. Get it now? So don't make that face or I might not be able to stop myself." He made her look down again, pulling her closer to him.

It felt warm. So warm. Arme wanted to stay that way for a whole day, just knowing Lass was right here. Overwhelming, yes, but she had never felt so... contented. It wasn't the same kind of thrill when she read spell books or earned another job promotion. It wasn't the joy of receiving rewards from appointed missions, or the gratifying feeling when upgrading weapons. It was, the most possible word she could describe it as, _magnificent_. Maybe more than that, but yes.

It was something she wouldn't forget her whole life.

_Oh this is so much better than watching those fireworks..._

Bright yellow stung Lass' eyes, causing him to flinch and rub his eyes even if he was half asleep. _So warm. _He thought, blinking his eyes once or twice for a while. Thinking as it was still a bit too early, he went back to hugging that _thing._

_Wait._

_What thing?_

He touched it, feeling soft strands of hair just between his fingers. He could hear steady breathing other than his and tiny arms that were clinging to him. Somehow Lass felt a leg just above his, not knowing how it ended up there. But that wasn't the main point right now. He blinked his eyes open in surprise, looking at a dozed off Arme, happily mumbling stuff no one could comprehend in her sleep.

Words could not explain his excitement. Words could not explain his _shock._

_Shit._

He shuffled through the blankets, panicking so much as he wanted to get off the bed. Instead he fell on the ground, rubbing his head comfortingly. The girl who had been asleep suddenly shot her eyes open, curious of what that thump was.

"Mmm... Lass? What's wrong?" Arme asked, still snoozing off while asking, too sleepy to find out.

"Wha..." He pointed at her, his finger trembling, his eyes unconsciously twitching. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Huh?" This time Arme rubbed her eyes, now attempting to fully wake up. "Didn't you ask me to sleep with you?"

"Sle-" Lass covered his mouth, eyes widening. Soon after he ran a hand through his messed up hair, glaring frustratingly at his balled fist. "I... We... didn't do anything, right?"

Arme blinked. She blinked again. "You... don't remember anything?"

"Remember what?"

"All that acting cute and kissing and all that other sides of you?" She sat down across Lass, her feet on either side of her. She tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"_What? Cute?_ Me, cute? Are you... I kissed you? _Shit..._" He sat there, looking as if he was arguing with himself. He leaned his elbows on his knees, and ruffled his hair over and over. Right now, he looks like a cat wanting to scratch the wall.

"Still no clue? Not at all?" She asked again.

"Sorry... I did something weird, didn't I? I bet the others are going to laugh their asses off..."

_Funny_. Arme thought. He forgets everything that happened yesterday. Maybe it really _was _an after-effect of the poison. Not that she cared about it. She'd gotten do see all the kinds of Lass, made him lose his composure and self-control, and even get to see that puppy-eyed face of his. _Oh that was unforgettable._

Arme smiled. Inside of her, her instincts were screaming...

_I want more._

She giggled gleefully, removing the hands that covered Lass' face. She cupped his face, and inched closer until their foreheads touched. "Want me to show you everything again?"

_Arme loved all kinds of sides of Lass._

_The beast inside wasn't so bad either._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading until the end! :x<strong>

**When I finished this, I really thought _horrible. _****I'm really not fit for kissing scenes... xD**

**OOC right? :))**

**Well, please review! I'd really love to hear comments and suggestions. Thank you!**

**LoveMe, LoveMeNot**

**Petals of Liliah**


End file.
